


I'm Holding You To The Truth (TimKon)

by nightwingingit



Series: Truth [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Truth Serum, well they get tied up but its not bondage so?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Jason tie Tim and Kon up and give then truth serum to get all of their dirty little secrets.<br/>-----<br/>“How many times have you fucked my dear little brother?” Jason asked cupping Tim’s cheeks and shaking them a little.<br/>“I-I don’t know.” Kon answered.<br/>Tim looked at Dick pleading with his eyes not to force him to answer the question and Dick just shook his head, “Sorry dear brother, punishment for keeping secrets.”<br/>“387 times” Tim answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Holding You To The Truth (TimKon)

Tim awoke with a start as he heard a loud crashing sound.  He wondered why it was so dark and realized quickly that he had been blindfolded and tied to a chair.  Tensing up he listened for his captors.

“Oh man oh man!” A voice rang out.  It was Jason’s and Tim didn’t know if he was relieved or terrified.

“Hurry up and help me out with Kon first before talking!” Dick grunted.  It sounded like he was struggling to move a large weight, which Tim guessed was Kon.

“LET GO OF ME!” It was Kon and he was angry, “TIM?!”

Tim tried to struggle out of his bindings but to no avail.  He swore under his breath.  There was no telling the horrors Dick and Jason could do when they teamed up.  This was going to be a disaster for Tim and he knew it.  Kon and him were at their disposal until their little game was up.

‘Oh god.’ Tim thought ‘What are these idiots planning to do?!’

After what sounded like a lot of hassle and a lot of struggling Tim’s blindfold was finally untied by Dick.  The first thing Tim did was scope the perimeter. 

To his relief they were simply in the mansion in Tim’s room.  His eyes fell upon a defiant looking Kon who was strapped to a chair just like him.  They were both facing the bed but slightly at an angle so they could see each other as well.  Dick and Jason of course looking all too comfortable on Tim’s bed.

Dick pretended not to notice Tim’s death glare towards him that he mimicked from Bruce’s.  Dick out of all people should know better than to do some crazy whatever this is with JASON of all people!  But alas Dick continued on smiling gleefully.

“Surprise baby bro!” Dick exclaimed.

“Jason, Dick,” he said slowly and deliberately, “Untie us NOW.”

Jason rubbed his hands together in anticipation pretending he had not heard what Tim just said, “This is gonna be so great!  We’ll have blackmail material for LIFE!”

“No no no.”  Dick mockingly corrected Todd, “We’re simply setting things straight with our baby bird that we love so much!”

“Setting things straight?” Tim asked looking between Jason, Dick and Kon, who by the way looked all roughed up.  His hair was a bit tousled and his black T-shirt with his red symbol riding up exposing just a little of his abdomen, and he looked angry like he wished he could bust out of his chair and clog the both of them.

Which begged the question, why wasn’t he?

“Or gay of course.” Jason said shrugging.

“What did you do to Kon?” Tim growled at his brothers.  If they had hurt him in any way –

“Don’t worry baby bird we didn’t do anything to him.  Not much anyways.” Jason smirked.

“It’s the solar eclipse.” Dick answered, knowing what Tim was talking about “You know how Superman loses his powers when he doesn’t get enough sunlight so-“

“Mister half breed here just lost them completely.” Jason continued patting Kon’s head.  Kon snapped up and almost bit his hand, “You have a feisty one Timmy.”

Tim rolled his eyes, “What do you want from us?”

“Yes that’s the question.”  Dick pulled out a small spray bottle, “What we want is to know-“

“All your little embarrassing relationship secrets.” finished Jason as he looked towards Kon.

Tim exchanged worried glances.  That was truth syrum and they were so fucked.

\---

Tim kept is mouth shut as Dick and Jason watched them expectantly.

“Come on baby bird you can do it.  Just tell us, are you and Kon in a relationship?” Dick asked again.

Tim kept himself completely still, aware that any motion to answer would just be the truth and satisfy the two idiots.  Kon was also keeping up the no answering or moving policy.

“This is getting us nowhere” Jason sighed, he got up and went behind Tim’s chair.

“What are you doing?”  Dick asked looking a bit concerned.

“Don’t worry Dickie bird, I have an idea.”

Then he started… tickling Tim.  FUCK Tim was so ticklish.  How the heck did Jason know?!

His body spasmed out of his control as he laughed out, “Jason! Ahahaha! Jason stop PLEASE!”

“Are you and Kon fucking?” Jason asked continuing his attack.

“Y-“ FUCK! “YES OKAY?! YES!”

Jason stopped and him and Dick exchanged sly grins.

“How long?”  Dick asked facing Kon, “How long have you two been going out?  You didn’t even think to ask our permission?”  Dick accused his gaze turning a little dark.

Tim could see Kon sweating and looking at him for help.  Tim sighed and nodded, telling him that it was okay to answer.  They weren’t going to get out of this one without satisfying these two.

“A year.” Kon answered, and then without meaning to more words spilled out of his mouth, “We wanted to keep it a secret because Tim thought you bats were crazy and overbearing and he was right as hell!”

“Psh, we’re just protecting our precious baby bird and making sure he’s getting treated right.  That’s all.” Jason said, “and right now you aren’t looking so hot.” He gave a grin that looked downright evil, Tim and Dick were used to that look but Tim could see it really unnerved Kon.

“It’s okay Jason he’s only telling what he believes is the truth.”  Dicks smile and his easy way of lounging against Tim’s headboard made even Tim sweat, “So a whole year Tim?  That long and you didn’t tell us?  You’re going to get some serious punishment.”

“How many times have you fucked my dear little brother?” Jason asked cupping Tim’s cheeks and shaking them a little.

“I-I don’t know.” Kon answered.

Tim looked at Dick pleading with his eyes not to force him to answer the question and Dick just shook his head, “Sorry dear brother, punishment for keeping secrets.”

“387 times” Tim answered.  They all looked at him in disbelief. 

“You actually kept count?” Jason asked amused.

“That’s impossible.” Dick said in disbelief, “there aren’t even that many days in a year.  And you guys didn’t even see each other every day!”

“You can do it more than once a day Dick.”  Tim answered not looking them in the eyes.

“Clone boy must be really good.” Jason sneered, “What do you even see in this lug head?”

“Don’t insult Timmy’s boyfriend.” Dick scolded.

Jason half acknowledged him with a look and a shrug before continuing, “How good is he baby bird?  What’s his best asset?”

Kon’s face was completely red, in a mix of frustration and embarrassment as he glare at Jason who was still standing right behind Tim.

Tim groaned dramatically, “I can’t pick.”

“Try us” Dick coaxed.

“His- His arms are strong and warm… and his hands are big… and he’s strong and… and he’s thick…” 

Tim blushed wishing he could hide his face in his hands. 

‘Just kill me now’ he thought.

“My oh my clone boy, I guess you ARE well endowed.  I’ll have to take my brothers word for it since you fucked him so many times.” Was Jason’s teasing reply.

“Oh I have a good one!” Dick laughed, “Tell us the naughtiest places you guys had sex.”

Tim looked at Kon and then sighed.  They should just give up now.  There was really no way out of this.

Tim closed his eyes and let the words spill out, “In the backroom of the church in Smallville… during service.”

Tim hoped they would let him slip with one but they didn’t as they looked at him expectantly for another place, “and In the Watchtower...”

“Where in the Watchtower?”  Dick asked again looking towards Kon.

Kon gritted his teeth, “…Everywhere.”

“Jesus you horny children!  How did you even manage that?” Jason asked, looking impressed.

“It’s not that hard.” Tim replied quickly, “Please, Dick, Jason, I’m- WE’RE sorry we kept our relationship a secret from you.  Let us go.  Please.”

Tim didn’t know how this could get anymore humiliating but he didn’t want to find out.  Plus they were scaring Kon away!  Who knew if Kon would even talk to him after this embarrassing show?  Now Kon knows for certain that his family was crazy!

“We’re still having fun baby bird.” Dick told him.  “We heard what you like so much about Kon and obviously we don’t have to ask him why he likes you since you’re such a cute catch Timmy.”

Tim rolled his eyes again as Dick continued, “Why don’t we ask him something funner?  Kon what is the sexiest thing you’ve done with our baby bird?”

Kon looked scandalized as he thought about it. 

‘Oh god’ Tim thought, ‘NOW kill me.’

“The other day we” Kon was blushing so hard he didn’t even look angry any more just scandalized, “We went out of that window completely naked,” his head tilted to the side where Tim’s large window was, “and flew up, way up over the mansion, way up into the clouds.  I laid him out in the sky using my TTK and he looked like he was laying on a cloud, he looked so good, like an angel in the moonlight.”

Kon looked up and met Tim’s eyes.  Tim shivered remembering that day.  The night had been cold but Kon’s body was radiating warmth.  The thrill that ran through Tim because of how high they were flying up, but the feeling of total trust he had in Kon.  The trust that he wouldn’t drop him even as Kon lay him on a thin layer of his TTK.  He remembered the misty coldness of the clouds on his skin leaving dew all over his body and just looking up at Kon, bright moonlight hitting his broad frame, and thinking he was the luckiest person in the world.

Tim’s eyes teared up.  Would Kon and him do that ever again?  After this interrogation?

“Baby bird!  What’s wrong?” Jason asked.  He was genuinely worried and then he sneered at Kon.  He was the last one to talk so it must have been something he had said.

Kon looked just as stunned, “Tim?  Tim, you okay?” He struggled in his bindings again.  He looked pretty desperate to get over to his wonder boy.

“Tim what’s wrong?” Dick asked getting up from his little brothers bed and going to him. 

“You guys are scaring Kon away!” Tim grumbled, “He’s going to hate me after this!”

Tim turned his head away from them but again his arms and body weren’t free to hide his face as the tears came down.

Jason and Dick blinked looking at each other. Oh.

Jason snickered, “He’s not going to-“

“Shh, let Kon say it” Dick nudged him.

Kon looked wide eyed, “Of course I won’t hate you!”

Tim and Kon made eye contact and this urged him on, “Tim, I already knew you had a crazy family.  I was prepared for it.  I mean, I wasn’t prepared for this because if I was I would have been able to get us both out of this but I was prepared to face whatever they plan to throw at me because I… I didn’t want to tell you this way Tim, not like this but you need to know, I love you Tim.”

Again Jason and Dick exchanged a look this time wide eyed. 

Tears still fell from Tim’s eyes but he actually laughed a little, a moment of almost delirious relief and plain disbelief.  Even after all of this Kon still confessed to him? LOVED him?

“I love you Kon.” Tim said a little above a whisper in his shaking voice, “I love you.”

“Awww you two are so sweet it’s sickening!” Jason commented slapping Kon and Tim on their heads and messing up their hair.

Tim looked awed and adorable but he still had that pout on his lips and Dick sighed, “Okay okay lovebirds we get it.  I guess we’ll end our first session of brotherly torture now.” 

He took out a little knife from nowhere but before cutting the ropes he kissed his brothers forehead and said, “Baby bird I hope you know we only do this because we love you and care about you.  Don’t keep secrets from us and always use protection okay?”

He didn’t cut the rope until he said, “Okay” begrudgingly.

Then Dick gave Jason the knife and he turned quickly over to Kon and whispered into his ear, “If you ever hurt him you’ll know what real pain is” allowing the knife to quickly move along his neck in a light but menacing controlled action before cutting his ropes.

Dick and Jason knew better than to stay in the room after letting the two go.  Whether the two were going to attack them or attack each other they didn’t want to stay for either of it and so they bounced out as quickly as possible slamming the door behind them.

Tim was going to go after them but when he opened his door again they were already gone out of sight. 

These stealthy birds. 

Rather than chasing them though Tim closed and locked his door and hugged Kon, who’s arms were open out to him.  He relished in Kon’s touch and the smell of Kon as he buried his face in his chest.  It was unbelievable to Tim that Kon was still here in love with him after going through this 'brotherly torture'.

“Use protection!” He heard from outside his open window.  It was Dick.

Tim stormed up to the window but Dick had already jumped down and onto Jason’s motorcycle and away from the mansion.

Kon came up behind him and hugged him to his body with one arm and closed the window curtains with the other.  He kissed Tim’s shoulder and then as Tim looked up at him he kissed his lips.

“Your family is crazy” Kon smiled into the kiss, “but they’re not so bad.”

Tim laughed as Kon pulled him by the waist over to his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning and dreamed of this. It turned out more fluffy than sexy (I imagined more sexy) but I guess the end results are okay. and you guys can imagine the scenarios they were talking about lol
> 
> I was thinking I will do a JayDick fic where TimKon get their revenge! >:)
> 
> Please comment if you liked it and/or if you want me to write the JayDick fic.


End file.
